nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula (Mel Brooks)
Dracula is the titular antagonist of Mel Brooks' Dracula: Dead and Loving It. He is a parody of the original Dracula and is more comedic than evil.He is portrayed by the late veteran actor Leslie Nielsen. BiographyDracula has been living in his dark, dull dusty castle bored. The local village, the “People of the Mountain” are quite familiar of what Dracula is capable of doing and has found ways to keep the Count at bay. So weary of not getting a bite, Dracula has purchase land in London, the Carfax Abbey.So booking with a real estate agent, Thomas Renfield, complete the purchase of Carfax Abbey.As Reinfield spends the night in Dracula’s castle, Dracula puts him under a hypnotic spell to make him his slave… Dracula slowly realizing that Reinfeild is an idiot but it’s too late to change any plans, Dracula books a shipping boat to carry his coffin to London. While in London, Dracula meets up with Dr. Jack Seward who’s Sanitarium shares the same land plot as Carfax Abbey. While meeting Dr. Seward, he also meets: Dr. Seward’s daughter, Mina Seward; Mina’s fiancée, Jonathan Harker; and Lucy Westenra, a ward of Dr. Sewards. Dracula grows quite found of Lucy, and that night flies into her window, bites her on the neck and begins corrupting her but only drinking a healthy amount. Dr. Seward not knowing how to explain Lucy’s condition calls on the help of Dr. Van Helsing. Van Helsing who’s a profession is a medical and scientifical doctor, but also an expert on vampire folklore explain that a vampire has drank Lucy’s blood. Dr. Van Helsing prepares Lucy’s room with garlic warding off any vampire, Dracula’s plans now has to be altered. He frees Reinfeild from the Sanitarium and sends him to remove the garlic from Lucy’s room, but bumbling Reinfeild fails again. Dracula relying, hoping if he has enough control over Lucy does so and has Lucy walk outside where he finishes drink all her blood. With Lucy corrupted and Van Helsing having Lucy destroyed, Dracula then sets his eyes on Mina. Dracula bites into Mina’s neck to corrupt her, but again Van Helsing steps in and foils Dracula’s plans. Van Helsing decides to hold a ball to pick out the vampire. As Dracula and Mina are dancing, a curtain falls to reveal a mirror. Just like in vampire folklore, Dracula has no reflection and Dracula catches on to Van Helsing’s trick grabs Mina and jumps out the window. Dracula anticipated Van Helsing’s trick at the party and already had his coffin relocated from Carfax Abbey to a nearby abandoned church. Van Helsing releases Reinfeild to follow him to his master’s location. As harker, Dr. Seward, and Van Helsing follow Reinfeild, hears the three men following as he runs up the stairs and locks the door and finishes the corruption and begins consummate their marriage, the door is broken door before he can finish. All three men fight Dracula and they become overpowered until Van Helsing open the blinds to view the upcoming sunset, and Dracula starts to smoke and barely escapes to the rafters. But things turns for the worst, Dracula meets his demise when Reinfield open the roof hatch to let Dracula escape but not realizing that sun light kills a vampire. Dracula falls in a ball of flames and turns to ash as he hits the floor. Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Live-Action Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Men Category:Movie villains Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Vampires Category:Scooby-Doo Villains